2010-05-27 - A Barrel of Fun
Seems like a simple enough plan. Ryoto Hikawa has... experience, let's say with ... acquiring mobile suits and sneaking them off to secret locations for cunning uses. Of course, there's a world of difference between taking a Gundam MkII out for a joyride and grabbing a Barrelion or two from the DC. You've got to wonder. Why is Ryoto doing this? It's just... the sort of thing that doesn't seem to be part of his idiom, being as he is a generally reactive individual. Why is /he/ taking point and going out to battle against the DC, making such a blatant and forward assault? ...well... In truth, Ryoto has nursed the grudge he has against them for years. He has contempt for the DC and nothing but, and furthermore, this is the sort of thing Rio used to do all the time. He's better now, he's more confident now, so surely he can do this. He's grown. He can do this. He's going to help the ruler of all known space! From Ken's blitz of the Americas last summer there's still several DC bases in South America and with the EFA pressed with hostile Zentradi there's been few if any strikes against them. KEn's however making a stop over at one of them that's when they picked up an incomming hostile of some sort. Most of the bases' units are on patrol and Ken takes command of the situation quickly scrambling with the Ardjet. Ryoto would pick up the signature that only Orbital frames give off, he may be facing a martian from the looks of it. That sort of thing just doesn't sit well with Ryoto. Not just the 'fact that DC have little bases all over South America', like tiny little pin-spots, but more the fact that their being there is a result of the EFA concentrating on its Zentraedi problems. When he heard that there were several dug-in supply bases that had been mostly overlooked due to that, he was kind of upset. Looking for such a thing amidst the deep jungles of the USSA is difficult and perilous. That's why the Armorlion is heading to Ken's House, because a blatant assault on a DC holding is somewhat easier when you're piloting a huge flying robotic brick. He deploys from a Ladybird. Well still being there, she picks up the incomming units and she picks up the customized unit, it's got to be an ace while some of the patrols are being called back, she needs to keep them busy the Ardjet like all Orbital frames moves like it was a creature of flesh blood Kan appears on screen "Last chance Federation, turn back." "...I'm not going to be put off just by threats like that," Ryoto replies, sounding just a little bit irritated. The Armorlion doesn't slow down in the slightest. "You're not supposed to be here. The USSA is EFA jurisdiction, and these bases are a threat to the people here! You think you can take advantage of the bigger threats to consolidate like this? It's not right!" Something in the back of his head is tickling with familiarity as he stares down the orbital frame, but he's not yet made the connection to machines he's seen in the past. What he's concentrating far more on is the long-range sensors picking up a good visual on the base, because Ryoto's opening salvo from the Armorlion's split beam cannons isn't so much designed to pummel Ken as it is to cripple the movement systems of turrets... and fuse bay doors shut... and various other things that will stop this from involving more people. COMBAT: Ryoto Hikawa has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: You have turned on your Mercy spirit command. COMBAT: Your attack has been added to Ken Marinaris's queue. COMBAT: Ryoto Hikawa has attacked Ken Marinaris. Split Beam added to their queue. COMBAT: You have missed Ken Marinaris with your Split Beam attack. Ken Marinaris machine moves quickly very quickly, it was moving even before ryoto pulled the trigger which is the only real way you dodge beam or laser weapons. She brings up her machine and smirks a little bit. "Funny we said that since before I was born on Mars and your still on our planet! I guess it's tit for tat isn't it?" She doesn't remeber Ryoto very well he was gone around the time she arrived in the Earth sphere. As for lasers? A barrage of 8 shots comes ryotos way and they seem to be seeking him out bending in ways they shouldn't. COMBAT: Ken Marinaris's Homing Lasers has been added to your queue. COMBAT: Ken Marinaris has attacked Ryoto Hikawa. Homing Lasers added to their queue. COMBAT: Ken Marinaris has struck you with a solid hit using Homing Lasers! COMBAT: 1287 points of damage taken! 9213 health points left! COMBAT: You have missed Ken Marinaris with your Split Beam counter attack. Friggin' homing lasers! Gunbuster, I blame you for this! Not, mind you, that this is very problematic, you know, the whole 'hitting the mech' thing since the Armorlion is kind of a bulky thing. It's the Alteisen with wings, piloted by someone less competant than Kyosuke Nanbu. Case in point- it just keeps firing constantly, missing for the most part. "Then maybe this isn't any different," he says, gritting his teeth. "That's why we have to fight... but I'm not the one who leapt straight to threats!" The missile pods on the shoulders of the Altarmorlion pop open. It seems Ryoto's trying to airburst the Ardjet, firing missiles that explode after a short burn. COMBAT: Your attack has been added to Ken Marinaris's queue. COMBAT: Ryoto Hikawa has attacked Ken Marinaris. Square Cluster added to their queue. COMBAT: You have hit Ken Marinaris with a glancing hit with your Square Cluster attack. COMBAT: Ken Marinaris has missed you with her Homing Lasers counter attack. The people with BAHRAM could be very well inspired by notes left behind when the TOP fleet left so long ago. She is only nicked by the incomming missile attack but it was effective there's damage and it's repairing itself visable. Parts of the mecha's cape deatch and rocket towards Ryoto's machine in a pattern forced to set him up to have to dodge to try to avoid them all given the angels? Shooting them down wouldn't be viable. COMBAT: Ken Marinaris's WISP Strike has been added to your queue. COMBAT: Ken Marinaris has attacked Ryoto Hikawa. WISP Strike added to their queue. COMBAT: Ken Marinaris has struck you with a solid hit using WISP Strike! COMBAT: 1664 points of damage taken! 7549 health points left! "...self repair?" And it has funnels too, or something! Not Ryoto's lucky day. It seems as if this is going to be a lot more difficult than he expected, so there's only one thing to do... Use what the Armorlion's got in spades. Putting its arms up in a martial arts style it weaves towards the Ardjet and takes its lumps. But it doesn't stop, and the hard heat horn- the one much bigger than alteisen's- beings Turning Red. Oh no! Yeah, it's an obvious attack, but that doesn't mean it's not a powerful one. COMBAT: Ryoto Hikawa has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: You have turned on your STRIKE spirit command. COMBAT: Your attack has been added to Ken Marinaris's queue. COMBAT: Ryoto Hikawa has attacked Ken Marinaris. Hard Heat Horn added to their queue. COMBAT: Ken Marinaris has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: You have struck Ken Marinaris with a major critical hit using Hard Heat Horn. Ken Marinaris is not a big fan of melee as the heat horn rips into the frame this time the damage isn't repairing so easily but iot seems to be as the thing flails like a living thing tha'ts been run through, Ken's forced to pull away from the other machine and send her mecha backwards and then comes a larger number of the remotes they circle about her machine and then it points at Ryoto's armor lion. "GO WISPS!" COMBAT: Ken Marinaris's WISP Swarm has been added to your queue. COMBAT: Ken Marinaris has attacked Ryoto Hikawa. WISP Swarm added to their queue. COMBAT: Ken Marinaris has struck you with a major hit using WISP Swarm! COMBAT: 2197 points of damage taken! 5352 health points left! Ugggh. Ryoto puts up his guard again, but not even defending against the Wisps' surge is going to get him off easily this time. There's just too many of them! The bits hammer against the Armorlion's body from all angles, and he can't even really put up a break field because the Armorlion slowed down a lot. He feels somewhat awkward... and worries to himself, but does his best to push it down. He doubles back and flies far-- Then streaks back round, break field alighting. It's another significantly choreographed attack, but the field is huge and powerful. COMBAT: Ryoto Hikawa has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: You have turned on your Strike spirit command. COMBAT: Your attack has been added to Ken Marinaris's queue. COMBAT: Ryoto Hikawa has attacked Ken Marinaris. Sonic Boost Ram added to their queue. COMBAT: Ken Marinaris has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: You have missed Ken Marinaris with your Sonic Boost Ram attack. Ken Marinaris is also wondering about this massicely armored Lion she's facing is it a new custom model the EFA is testing it out oit is it just a one shot machine like the EFA is ratgher known for spending money on. The other machine comes at her machine at very high speed, she's moving so fast Ryoto seems to hit but gets an after image, it was close, darn close and she's now turning to counter with another barrage of laser fire, but it seems Ken's building up for something bigger! COMBAT: Ken Marinaris's Homing Lasers has been added to your queue. COMBAT: Ken Marinaris has attacked Ryoto Hikawa. Homing Lasers added to their queue. COMBAT: Ryoto Hikawa has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: You have turned on your Accel spirit command. COMBAT: Ken Marinaris has missed you with her Homing Lasers attack. COMBAT: You have missed Ken Marinaris with your Split Beam counter attack. Don't even ask. SOME TIME AGO "Hey Ryoto, nice armored module, when can we mass produce it?" "I don't think we can." "I have lost all interest." NOW Ryoto can feel the stakes rising. He can feel something from the orbital frame but it's not necessarily rage... In any case, he remains as cool as ever. He turns his split beam fire on the Ardjet's Wisps, trying to counter-shoot them down and push them away. He dives low, skimming the trees and sending leaves flying as he dodges the homing lasers. Since he's down low now he can't close in... so instead he pulls out a long ball and chain, which he lets fly freely using its rocket boosters. COMBAT: Ryoto Hikawa has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: You have turned on your Strike spirit command. COMBAT: Your attack has been added to Ken Marinaris's queue. COMBAT: Ryoto Hikawa has attacked Ken Marinaris. Boost Hammer added to their queue. COMBAT: You have missed Ken Marinaris with your Boost Hammer attack. Ken Marinaris is just stupid fast, and the litterly will based control system of the Martian mechs have response times second only to something with a direct brain jack. But so far as anyone knows none of the issues of a brain jack. They rather keep the dirty price of metatron burried from the rest of the solar system. The odd teal lines on the frame light up and she brings up it's right arm and fires off a laser blast from a mount on the wrist! COMBAT: Ken Marinaris's Wrist Lasers has been added to your queue. COMBAT: Ken Marinaris has attacked Ryoto Hikawa. Wrist Lasers added to their queue. COMBAT: Ken Marinaris has struck you with a solid hit using Wrist Lasers! COMBAT: 2074 points of damage taken! 3278 health points left! COMBAT: You counter attack Ken Marinaris with a minor hit using Split Beam. UP! Ryoto goes up again rapidly, the long tail of the Armorlion sparkling with blue rocket flares as it maintains the ship's balance. He grits his teeth and just goes right for it, blasting with the split beam right into the teeth of the Ardjet. Both ships are going to take damage, but Ryoto keeps on pushing forward. He ignites the break field and rushes towards Ken, determined to put up a better fight. "I won't give up. I can do this!" COMBAT: Your attack has been added to Ken Marinaris's queue. COMBAT: Ryoto Hikawa has attacked Ken Marinaris. Sonic Boost Ram added to their queue. COMBAT: Ryoto Hikawa has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: You have turned on your Trust spirit command. COMBAT: Ryoto Hikawa has used the spirit command Trust on you. COMBAT: You have struck Ken Marinaris with a major hit using Sonic Boost Ram. Ken Marinaris isn't fast enough this time as the other machine barrels right into her Orbital frame, while her own troops are likely engaging anything else the EFA has deployed. She does realises she's got to stop playing around.; She summons WISPs more WISPs than before and they start to entomb the other machine untill you can only see the other frame's face, there's a large spike of power and then comes a warship's main canon grade power signature. Then comes the huge laser blast! COMBAT: Ken Marinaris has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: Ken Marinaris's Cocoon Laser has been added to your queue. COMBAT: Ken Marinaris has attacked Ryoto Hikawa. Cocoon Laser added to their queue. COMBAT: Ken Marinaris has missed you with her Cocoon Laser attack. Well, we're both choreographing our attacks pretty well today. Ryoto really doesn't like the look of /that/. The problem is... Giant laser + plants = forest fire. And that's no good. Thus, when the Ardjet fires, Ryoto is going to have to do several things- for one, he's got to get away from the laser, which he manages by engaging the overboost to get close to Ken. But what he does next is try to grapple the Ardjet and push it upwards, so the laser fires into the sky. And as he does that, the horn digs in... COMBAT: Your attack has been added to Ken Marinaris's queue. COMBAT: Ryoto Hikawa has attacked Ken Marinaris. Hard Heat Horn added to their queue. COMBAT: You have struck Ken Marinaris with a major hit using Hard Heat Horn. Knock Out! Ken Marinaris's Ardjet unit has become disabled! That's about it for the Ardjet, as the heat horn blows through the protective shell on Ken's machine and it reels back, there is no self repair at this point. The damaged machine moves like a wounded human, it's rather disturbing as Ken moves to flee from the EFA pilot she's not sticking aorund to risk getting captured. That's happened already and was not enjoyable. Not Ryoto's goal. He signals the GMs to come in- if it's possible they're going to try reclaiming the facility, but that's probably not going to happen. Instead they'll just settle for grabbing a Barrelion, or whatever they can. BAHRAM reinforcements will be here to grab Ken, who he's abandoned completely.